


Halehorn

by Agnismr, its_inherited



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Derek Hale as Devil, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agnismr/pseuds/Agnismr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_inherited/pseuds/its_inherited
Summary: Don't ask me why I just wanted Tyler Hoechlin to play the Dark lord character in Chilling Adventures of Sabrina ..
Kudos: 5





	Halehorn

**Author's Note:**

> Please go easy on me it's my first ever fanart  
> Thanks to my one and only beta its_inherited


End file.
